ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat: Infinity
Mortal Kombat: Infinity is a fighting videogame. It is the eleventh installament of the Mortal Kombat game series. It came out the 23 April of 2019 for Xbox One and Playstation 4 and the 25 April of 2019 for PC. Mortal Kombat: Infinity could be also called "Definitive Mortal Kombat", since it features every character ever appeared in the series (except for the guest characters, such as Jason Vorhees or Kratos). It also features a lot of game modes, including many types of ladders, minigames, as well as many difficulties. The main story mode features fifteen chapters. However, this game does not feature some game modes. For example, Test Your Luck and Test Your Might are absent. This is because the developers wanted to return game modes which were loved by fans, such as Konquest Mode, to the main game. Plot Mortal Kombat: Infinity takes places two years after Mortal Kombat X. After Shinnok's defeat, Raiden brought him to the Netherrealm, where he now suffers a terrible pain. Every realm should be safe and peaceful now, but nobody knew what was about to happen. Shinnok knew that he could have been defeated, so he revived the sorcers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, and enslaved them. Their mission was to create a new Mortal Kombat tournament, and this time it would have been different. In fact, the realms would have fought for their Kamidogu. If Shang Tsung and Quan Chi would have received all of them by defeating all of the kombatants, they could have revived the former Outworld king, Onaga, and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi would have transfered the power of the Kamidogu and Shinnok soul in his body, creating something even more stronger than all of the Elder Gods combined. This tournament gets created and all of the realms fight in order to save theirself. The Thunder God, Raiden, knows what would happen if the two sorcers complete their mission, and gets helped by the Elder Gods. With now more powers, Raiden protects Earthrealm and joins the White Lotus, along with Bo' Rai Cho, Shujinko, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kai to stop Shinnok's plan. But that won't be easy... For the full story, see Mortal Kombat: Infinity Story Gameplay Mortal Kombat: Infinity gameplay is very similiar to the previous game gameplay, but still added brand new content to the gameplay. The graphics are still in 2.5D. Game Modes Single Player: *'Story Mode:' aviable in single player only,in Story Mode you can play the main events of the game. This mode is divided in chapters, in which you can play as a single character in every them. The game counts a total of fifteen chapters. Besides from fighting, Story Mode has also got some points in every chapter where you can explore the place where the chapter takes place in a 3D free-roam, along side with side missions. These elements were taken from Mortal Kombat: Deception and Armaggedon Konquest Modes. *'Ladders': Ladders are the arcade mode of the game. There are different types of ladders: Classic Ladder, Rotating Ladder, Infinity Ladder and Online Ladder. **Classic Ladder: You'll have to fight against ten enemies, to then complete it and achieve the character you're using's ending. The tenth opponent is Onaga, the Dragon King, one of the game's bosses. **Rotating Ladder: This Ladder still features ten enemies. However, this time your opponent will be random as well as the difficulty you're playing for each opponent. The tenth opponent will be a random boss, between Onaga and Shinnok. The amount of koins you'll get by completing this Ladder will be bigger than the other Ladder. You won't achieve any endings. **Infinity Ladder: Fight as many opponents as you can. You won't achieve any endings. **Online Ladder: Fight against ten random users who are also playing this tower. There won't be any bosses, unless your opponent is playing as Onaga or Shinnok. You won't achieve any endings. *'Krypt: '''The Krypt is a creepy cemetery where you can spend the koins you obtain by playing Mortal Kombat: Infinity. Here you can unlock Concept Art, Game Music, Outfits, Fatalities, Brutalities, Kombat Kard Items and much more. Due to time limits, the Krypt in this game wasn't as good as Mortal Kombat XL one. *'Kreate-A-Fighter: 'This game mode was first introduced in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and many players liked it. It was so rentroduced, and as the mode name says, you can create your own character by giving him/her a name, change his/her skin color, hair, clothes... You can also write a biography and a Tower ending for your character. The elements to create your fighters have to be brought with koins, not at the Krypt but in the "Shop" section of the Kreate-A-Fighter Menu. A brand new thing to this system is that you can now create a fatality by combining many elements (ripping a head, shoot at your enemy...) togheter. You can also choose your fighting style. You can't play as your own fighter Online. To see all the elements that can be used to create a fighter, see: Mortal Kombat: Infinity Kreate-A-Fighter. *'Classic Match: 'Play against an opponent who you can choose. It is also aviable Online. *'Practice Mode: 'Learn moves, combos, strategies and much more in this practice mode with a configurable opponent's artificial intelligence. Multiplayer: *'PvP Match: 'Choose your fighter and fight against your friends. *'Tag-Team Mode: 'Fight as many opponents as possible, and when one player dies, the other can fight the opponents who killed him back. The players can get over whenever they want. *'Practice Mode: '''Train with your friends. Fighting System Due to time limits, Mortal Kombat: Infinity couldn't afford the variations system which Mortal Kombat XL had, and which many players loved. Instead of these, the player can choose two Kombat Styles, usually one with bare hands and one with a weapon, which sometimes add new combos, moves and special attacks. However, X-Rays are still there, one per character. As for finishing moves, which are the moves which made the series famous, each character has two Fatalities, two Brutalities and one Hara-Kiri (one Fatatily and one Brutality have to be unlocked in the Krypt, while all Hara-Kiris are unlocked by default).This game also brings back interactive items in the arenas (tough not every arena has them) which were introduced in the previous game, but does not feature death traps from Mortal Kombat: Deception and Armaggedon. Kombat Kard Another feature which Mortal Kombat: Infinity brings back from the previous game is the Kombat Kard, a badge which the player can customize with icons, decorations and wallpapers. Each element in the Kombat Kard has a bonus, such as obtaining more koins when winning a match. There are hundreds of Kombat Kard elements, which can be brought in the Krypt or unlocked by completing specific tasks, such as performing ten special moves in one match. Factions Factions from Mortal Kombat XL are back. This time, you can choose between only six, but way larger, factions: *Earthrealm *Outworld *Netherrealm *Edenia *Chaosrealm *Orderrealm Those are not really factions, however, since in the game plot you're fighting to save your realm, you can choose which one of them is the one you support. The faction system is identical to Mortal Kombat XL one. Characters Mortal Kombat Infinity has a roster of nintyeight characters. Seventyfour characters are unlocked by default, while two have to be unlocked by completing Story Mode. Seven characters are playable trough DLC purchase, and fourteen are Kreate-A-Fighter characters slots. One slot is the random select. The roster is well-organized (in the first line you can find the ninjas, in the second one gods and female ninjas, etc.). Also, this game doesn't feature any new characters, however, some characters who appeared in previous games but they weren't ever playable, such as Hydro and Tasia, are playable. The only exception that the game makes is Triborg, which wasn't featured since he's a mix of already playable characters, Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke. Cyber Sub-Zero is aviable as an alternate outfit for Hydro. Characters Unlocked by Default *Scorpion (Ninjustu-Hellfire) *Sub-Zero (Grand Master-Criomancer) *Reptile (Wild-Poisonous) *Ermac (Mystic-Toymaker) *Rain (Strom-Clouds King) *Chameleon (None) *Raiden (Thunder God-Staff) *Fujin (God of Wind-Archer) *Mileena (Aggressive-Piercing) *Kitana (Princess-Royal Storm) *Jade (Bojustu-Atlet) *Skarlet (Bloodlust-Kodachi Swords) *Khameleon (None) *Noob-Saibot (Ninja-Assault) *Smoke (Pollution-Teleporter) *Cyrax (Cyborg-Sawfist) *Sektor (Tekunin-Laser Technology) *Hydro (Freezer-Kori Sticks) *Kano (Cybernetic-Blades Maniac) *Mavado (Grappled-Straighthooks) *Liu Kang (Dragon-Yin Yang) *Kung Lao (Shaolin Fist-Buzz Saw) *Kung Jin (Ancestral-Shaolin) *Shujinko (Master-Traveler) *Bo' Rai Cho (Drunken Master-Stinky) *Taven (Son of Argus-Drakesword) *Daegon (Red Dragon Blades-Fire Dragon) *Johnny Cage (VIP-Action) *Sonya Blade (General-Spy) *Cassie Cage (Hollywood-MMA) *Jax (Fighter-Heavy Weapons) *Jaqui Briggs (Shotgun-SMG) *Kenshi (Swordsman-Kenjustu) *Takeda (Shirai Ryu-Ronin) *Kotal Kahn (Sun God-Buluc) *D'Vorah (Kytinn-Queen of Bugs) *Erron Black (Far West-Sniper) *Ferra/Torr (Smasher-Eyes Rippers) *Goro (Kuatan-Shokan Daggers) *Kintaro (Shokan General-Tiger) *Sheeva (Shokan Queen-Guan Dao) *Motaro (Centaur-Bow and Arrows) *Nightwolf (Tomahawks-Hunter) *Tanya (Rebel-Dragon Naginata) *Baraka (Tarkatan-Snake) *Kabal (Hookswords-Pulsed) *Kobra (Kickboxing-Criminal) *Kira (Terrorist-Kunai Ropes) *Frost (Apprendice-Kori Daggers) *Kai (White Lotus-Jojustu) *Sindel (Eardrums Destroyer-Kwan Do) *Stryker (Officer-SWAT) *Li Mei (Villager-Essence) *Hsu Hao (Warlord-Enanched Strength) *Hotaru (Commander-Naginata) *Dairou (Mercenary-Disappeared) *Darrius (Resistance-Gaunlets) *Havik (Chaos-Stretching) *Ashrah (Demon-Kriss) *Sareena (Brotherhood of Shadow-Kilij) *Nitara (Blood Magik-Winged Vampire) *Drahmin (Oni-Lord of Flies) *Moloch (Destroyer) *Shang Tsung (Soul Stealer-Identity Crisis) *Quan Chi (Sorcer-Summoner) *Jarek (Slaughterhouse-Shooter) *No-Face (Piromaniac-Firelighter) *Tasia (Katanas-Stealth) *Mokap (Martial Arts-Register) *Meat (Bloody-Butcher) *Blaze (Flaming-Rock Pieces) *Reiko (Kahn's General-Blood God) *Shao Kahn (Conqueror-Wrath Hammer) Characters Who Have To Be Unlocked *Onaga (Complete Story Mode - Dragon King) *Shinnok (Complete Half of Story Mode -Imposter-Bone Shaper) DLC Characters *Monster (Champion) *Mekko (Sumo) *Apep (Tai Chi) *Fox (Blood Code) *Argus (Armaggedon) *Delia (Sorcress) *Jerrod (Edenian King) DLCs Mortal Kombat: Infinity also had many DLCs. Here you can see a table of all of them. A special edition of the game, Mortal Kombat: Infinity Ultimatum, featured all of them, except for All Krypt Items Unlocked and All Kreate-A-Fighter Items unlocked.